Halloween Horror (minigame)
''Halloween Horror ''was a Holiday minigame. It had a custom resource pack, but it was only for narrations. Unlike ordinary games, this game was accessed by clicking one of four Wither Skeletons wearing a pumpkin next to the lobby spawn. The plot of Halloween Horror is continued by Christmas Chaos, meaning the latter can be seen as a sequel. Gameplay One server of Halloween Horror could accommodate up to 16 players. There was only one team: the Players team. Players chose a kit, and the game started. There was only one map in this game, which was a town surrounded by forest during nighttime, an ocean, and mountains. Attempting to go too far out of the map will result in the chat saying "WARNING: RETURN TO PLAYABLE AREA!" and you getting dealt some damage. While the map couldn't be destroyed by players, it was fully destructible to enemies who had the firepower. Players could also hide in buildings, but that would've likely lead to the death of the player. Players only had one life, just like Team Deathmatch and various other minigames. Players had to work together to survive a total of 7 waves of increasing difficulty, culminating in a battle with the Pumpkin King in Wave 6. Once defeated, it became Wave 7, the time turned to day, and music played. All players (alive or not) at the end of the round would receive a Pumpling Pet. Content Any enemies that did not get killed in one round would still attack you in the next. Also, a taunting text appeared every time a new round started. Had a player accepted the custom resource pack, the taunt would've been voiced over by Parker_Games. The EXP bar represented the wave number and the time until the next wave. Note: Text in brackets was not in the chat, but was in the narration. Waves Wave 1 * Chat Description - Skeletons? Farmers? FARMER SKELETONS!!! * Enemies - SkeletonsSome Skeletons held Wooden Hoes. Wave 2 * Chat Description - Giant Zombie is here to smash your brains! * Enemies - 1 Giant, Zombies, and Creepers Note: Giants could kill players in one hit. Wave 3 * Chat Description - Spiders, Spiders and even more Spiders! * Enemies - Spiders and Leaping SpidersLeaping Spiders were Cave Spiders that had the inability to inflict the Poison debuff to players. Wave 4 * Chat Description - Look up! Its the Ghasts and Ghouls here to kill you! * Enemies - Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen Note: Zombie Pigmen had a permanent Speed Buff of some sort. Wave 5 * Chat Description - Double the giants! Double the fun I always say! * Enemies - 2 Giants, Zombies, and Creepers Wave 6 * Chat Description - The final battle! The Pumpkin King here right now! * Enemies - Pumpkin King, Zombies, Creepers Wave 7 * Chat Description - Celebration! * Enemies - None The Pumpkin King The Pumpkin King appeared as a Wither Skeleton wearing a Pumpkin in. When he first appeared in Wave 6, he would have his Flame Shield on, in the form of a ring of Blazes above him. Also, he would have his minions (floating pumpkin heads) surround him. It was impossible to do damage to him at this time. To actually damage the Pumpkin King, players first had to disable his Flame Shield by shooting at the Blazes. This could be more easily done with Finn's Blizzard attack or Robin Hood's Barrage. Once the Flame Shield was down, players would have a limited time to kill all of the Pumpkin King's minions, which dispersed and rushed at all players. They were very strong, and could kill players with a few hits. If the players failed to kill all of the minions in time, the Pumpkin King's Flame Shield would regenerate, forcing the players to disable it again. Note: Even if a player got close enough to the Pumpkin King to attack him, they wouldn't be able to do any damage to him. However, if the players did manage to kill all of the minions, the Pumpkin King would start to attack players, making him vulnerable in turn. However, he was lethal at close range, being able to kill players with four hits. In addition, he was able to throw TNT, causing massive player and landscape damage. Dialogue * When he arrives - "I am the Pumpkin King, and you will all die!" * When his Flame Shield regenerates - "Ah, I feel better now!" * When his Flame Shield is destroyed - "Go, my minions!" * When his minions are killed - "I will deal with you myself!" * When his health is half - "Stop running so I can kill you!" * If all players die - "Muahahaha! Halloween is mine!" * If he dies - "NOOO! You haven't seen the last of me!" Kits Note: All kits have bows and arrows, along with Mushroom Soup. Finn the Human * In-game Description - Jake is hiding in his pocket. * Special Abilities ** Nearby allies receive Speed I ** Right-Click with Flaming Axe (Gold Axe) to Flame Charge - Charge forward with incredible speed, dealing damage to the first enemy you hit. Once done, you are flung back in an explosion. Fire particles come out from behind you. Cooldown - 8 seconds ** Block with Icy Sword (Diamond Sword) to use Blizzard - Snowballs are hurled at your enemies, dealing moderate and rapid damage. Cooldown - 4 seconds ** Receive 1 Arrow every 2 seconds. Maximum of 2. ** If you are killed while performing flame charge, you will continue rushing forward with fire particles until you hit a mob Robin Hood * In-game Description - Trick or treating from the rich... * Special Abilities/Inventory ** Nearby allies receive Regeneration I ** Receive 1 Arrow every 1 seconds. Maximum of 8. ** Charge your Bow to use Barrage - Load multiple arrows into your bow. When released, those arrows will fire at the same time, dealing massive damage if used correctly. Cooldown - 0 seconds ** Left-Click with Bow to Quick Shot - Quickly fires an arrow. This does low damage, but can be used in emergencies. Cooldown - 0.5 seconds. ** Normal Iron Sword Thor * In-game Description - Smash and kill with your Thor Hammer! * Special Abilities ** Nearby allies receive Strength I ** Melee attacks deal 200% Knockback ** Receive 1 Arrow every 2 seconds. Maximum of 2. ** Right-Click with Seismic Hammer (Iron Axe) to Seismic Hammer - Launch all enemies around you up into the air, dealing damage, along with fall damage. Cooldown - 10 seconds ** Right-Click with Thor Hammer (Diamond Axe) to Hammer Throw - Throw your hammer at enemies. When it hit something, it bounced back to you. This sometimes did not happen, but if you walked over to your hammer, you would pick it up. Otherwise, it would teleport into your inventory in a few seconds. Cooldown - How long it takes for the hammer to get back into your inventory Tips * Defend your team mates sic from monsters. Keeping most of the team alive was crucial. Once people started getting picked off, enemies would start mobbing individual players. * Zombies, Giants, and Spiders get faster over time. * Stick together to survive. Not only would this provide you with additional firepower, buffs from other classes would start overlapping with yours, giving you and everyone supercharged characters. * The Pumpkin King gets harder over time! * Giants one hit kill you! Stay away!!! * Kill Giants quickly. * Work together with your team mates sic. * Each kit gives a buff to nearby allies. - If done correctly, using this fact would let you have all three buffs at the same time, which made you very powerful. * Kill monsters to keep their numbers down. Notes Map File:2015-10-10_11.52.09.png|Map Overview File:2015-10-10_11.52.14.png|Wave 1 File:2015-10-10_11.32.24.png|Wave 2 File:2015-10-10_11.32.29.png|Wave 3 File:2015-10-10_11.52.16.png|Wave 4 File:2015-10-10_11.52.27.png|Wave 4 pt:2 File:2015-10-10_11.34.35.png|Wave 5 Category:Minigames with resource packs